


Endurance

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fainting, Junior High, Romance, Sports
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Moi, alors que je parcourais cette fic pour la reposter : "MAIS POURQUOI Y A DU LATIN ?! (rire hystérique)"Typiquement la raison pour laquelle je reposte ces histoires, en plus de l'archivage de mon boulot pour que tout le monde puisse rire de la moi de 2012, c'est pour moi-même me rappeler que, ouais quand même, mes histoires actuelles sont pas si mal que ça.C'est typiquement les conneries que j'ai retrouvé sur un groupe Facebook oublié et poussiéreux, tiens.





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> Moi, alors que je parcourais cette fic pour la reposter : "MAIS POURQUOI Y A DU LATIN ?! (rire hystérique)"  
> Typiquement la raison pour laquelle je reposte ces histoires, en plus de l'archivage de mon boulot pour que tout le monde puisse rire de la moi de 2012, c'est pour moi-même me rappeler que, ouais quand même, mes histoires actuelles sont pas si mal que ça.  
> C'est typiquement les conneries que j'ai retrouvé sur un groupe Facebook oublié et poussiéreux, tiens.

Incipit

L’épreuve d’endurance du Brevet des Collèges 2012-2013 est composée de trois temps dominants : six minutes à 90% de VMA, quatre minutes trente à 95% de VMA et trois minutes à 100% de VMA. Les élèves ont deux minutes pour récupérer entre chaque séquence. L’épreuve se déroula le Jeudi 25 Octobre 2012 pour la classe de troisième cinq, autrement appelée « 305 ».  Leur cours d’EPS était de 10h30 à 11h30. Certains élèves courraient et d’autres observaient, comme aux entrainements.

 

Part I : Six minutes au-dessus de la raison

Après que les premiers se soient échauffés, Rin et Len partirent sur la piste. Un nombre de plots à faire, ni plus ni moins. Le professeur siffla et les élèves partirent. Six minutes où le temps ralentissait et que l’épuisement menaçait. Rin avait pris un bon départ, Len un moins bon. Mais pendant ce temps, deux garçons, plutôt gros, séchaient les cours en regardant leurs camarades courir. La jeune fille, qui en avait marre de ces deux gros bêtas, leur leva son majeur. Personne, exceptée Miku, ne l’avait vue. Celle-ci pouffa de rire, puis repartit. Mine de rien, les six minutes étaient déjà finies. Gumi, qui observait Rin, lui dit alors :

« C’est bien Rin ! T’as fait pile-poil le nombre de plots ! Allez, courage ! »

Rin lui sourit, puis partit vers Len. Ils parlèrent un peu de l’épreuve en elle-même. Le prof sonna dans son sifflet puis cria : «En place, c’est parti ! »

Rin et Len allèrent se placer.

 

Partie II : Ces quatre minutes et demi furent un enfer sur terre

La course commença au coup de sifflet. Les élèves, tels des hamsters dans une roue, se remirent à courir, stupidement pour leur brevet. Gumi et Miku, en discutant ensemble, se rendirent compte d’une chose…

« MIKU ! cria Gumi

-Quoi ? répondit Miku, étonnée

-Rin… Elle a oublié son truc pour l’asthme…

-Euh… On dit quoi ?

-Qu’on est dans la merde tiens ! »

Rin avait absolument besoin de son inhalateur en sport si elle ne voulait pas tomber au milieu de l’effort. Le petit problème, c’est que Rin s’arrêterait trop loin de son point de départ, et que ni Gumi, ni Miku savaient où était son inhalateur. C’était la panique.

Quant à Rin, elle eut quelques difficultés mais elle finit la course exactement au bon plot. Len, lui, n’eut aucune complication à finir la course. Il marcha vers Rin, essoufflée, presque à bout de force. Il lui demanda, inquiet :

« Rin, ça va ?

-Oui, oui… lui répondit-elle

-Hum, si tu le dis… » finit-il, douteux.

 

Partie III : Drame sur les trois minutes

Comme le pensaient Miku et Gumi, Rin eut de graves difficultés à courir à 100%. Len, lui, les fit en puisant juste un peu dans ses ressources. Vers les deux minutes passées, un drame se produit…

Rin, alors qu’elle se rapprochait d’un plot, tomba dans les pommes.

Miku et Gumi accoururent, paniqués et culpabilisantes. Len fit de même, mais juste inquiet. Le professeur, lui, continua l’examen. Il dit juste à Len :

« Emmène Kagamine à l’infirmerie, quelqu’un rependra vos affaires à tous les deux… »

Len emmena Rin à l’infirmerie, en la prenant dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il était amoureux d’elle, mais il n’avait jamais eu le temps ou le courage de lui dire. Mais là, il avait une occasion.

 

Partie IV : Un réveil difficile

Rin se réveilla dans un lit de l’infirmerie. A côté d’elle, la veste de Len sur une chaise. Elle vu aussi ses affaires et celles du jeune homme. Puis elle entendu la porte s’ouvrir. Elle sursauta et se colla au mur jonchant de lit sur lequel elle était. C’était juste Len qui ramenait deux plateaux de cantine. Il lui dit poliment, en souriant :

« Ça aurait été bête que tu rates le steak-frites de cette semaine. »

Rin fut surprise de le voir ici, avec deux plateaux. Elle rougit, timidement. Il s’approcha d’elle, mit la table d’hôpital sur son lit et y posa son plateau. Il prit la table et la chaise de la chambre pour lui.

Rin pensa :

« Oui… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça pour moi… Certes, je suis amoureuse de lui, mais…Je me demande quand même. Peut-être parce que c’est le prof qui l’a envoyé ? »

Len, lui, pensa autre chose :

« Rin… Tu ne sais sûrement pas mes sentiments pour toi… Je devrais lui, dire, j’ai une bonne occasion là en plus. J’espère juste que ça ne va pas sonner avant que je le fasse… »

Les deux mangèrent dos à dos, rouges.

 

Partie V : Jamais on n’a fait une déclaration aussi charmante

Les deux élèves avaient fini leur repas, et ce vite. Il était 11h20, bientôt l’heure du cours de Latin. Len, en prenant son courage à deux mains, dit à Rin, posé et stressé :

«  Euh, Rin…

-Oui ? répondit-elle

-Je dois te dire quelque chose…

-Quoi ? Vas-y, je t’écoute…

-Je… JE T’AIME !!! » cria-t-il, rouge comme une tomate.

Rin, qui ne savait pas comment réagir, rougit à son tour. Puis, en prenant Len dans ses bras, lui murmura :

« Moi aussi Len, moi aussi… » Puis ils s’embrassèrent.

 

Epilogue

Ce cours de Latin fut spécial pour le groupe. La professeure s’excusa du retard (elle cherchait des affiches sur les déclinaisons). Miku, Gumi, Luka et les autres jouaient aux dominos des déclinaisons. Et d’un coup, Gumi cria :

« Ah ah, j’ai fini ! Vu que –a peut aussi être de l’ablatif, et bien je peux le mettre derrière le –i de la 3ème déclinaison parisyllabique ! J’ai gagné ! »

Miku dit alors : « On recommence ? » Les autres agréèrent. La partie reprit. Rin se tenait devant la partie, et posa, en triomphe, une pièce avec –um après une pièce avec –am, toutes les deux des terminaisons de l’accusatif singulier.

A la fin du cours, Rin raconta ce qui s’était passé avec Len, en murmurant, à la fin :

« C’est le meilleur cours d’EPS que j’ai vécu… »

FIN


End file.
